Pour Hier et Demain
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Petit texte Van/Nami basé sur la chanson "Pour hier et demain" de Marie-Mai, Enjoy!


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Square Enix.

Vous savez, je me suis lancé un défi. Je vais tenter d'avoir(seule pour le moment, puisqu'aucun auteurs n'est décidé à écrire dessus) plus de fic Francophone sur le VanNami que sur le fandom Anglophone …Il y a dix huit histoires chez les anglais, et ceci est ma cinquième histoires sur le VanNami, donc la cinquième du fandom français, il m'en manque au moins quatorze, alors si des gens veulent m'aider à réalisé ce défi et à faire plus connaitre les couples dit « farfelue » …Vous aurez droit à ma reconnaissance éternel ! xD

Histoire écrite sur un coup de tête (mais vous avez l'habitude, non ?) sur la chanson « Pour hier et demain » de Marie-Mai.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à Moira-chan pour sa correction T.T

OoO

T'es parti, et ça fait déjà un moment. Tu m'as laissée, et ça fait mal.

J'voudrais plus voir, j'voudrais plus savoir, surtout plus savoir que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, et je ne veux plus qu'on me dise que t'es mieux là-bas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise de telles imbécilités, parce que je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais bien mieux près de moi, et que je crois en tes mots, et pas aux leurs, parce que j'ai toujours cru en toi et que ça changera pas.

Maintenant, je fais partie de ceux qui restent, de ceux qui espèrent. Maintenant, je suis de ceux qui marchent sans lumière, qui s'accroche à demain sans oublier hier.

Je sais bien que ça ne se passe pas toujours comme dans les livres, et j'aimerais mieux oublier que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il faut se remettre à vivre, il faut se remettre à sourire. J'aurais aimé que tu restes encore près de moi, pour ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie de la vie. J'aurais voulu qu'on ait le temps de vivre à deux, mais je sais désormais que c'est impossible. Ce ne sera plus jamais possible.

Mon conte de fées s'est effacé avec toi, il est mort car je n'ai plus de prince, il s'est fait battre par le monstre qui me détenait prisonnière, moi la princesse, en haut d'une tour sans porte, avec seulement une fenêtre.

C'est stupide, mes cheveux n'auraient jamais été assez long pour que tu puisses les escalader.

C'est stupide, parce que tu ne croyais pas autant aux contes de fées que moi. J'aimerais m'accrocher à demain, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire.

On a rien eu le temps de faire, et j'ai du mal à croire que c'est déjà la fin de ta vie. On n'a pas eu le temps de crée convenablement un « nous » et ce manque de toi, je le ressens en moi. Je sais, tu dois trouver ça stupide, et un sourire narquois doit être scotché à tes lèvres. Tu ne croyais pas au grand amour, moi si. Tu étais la raison qui faisait que mon cœur battait encore. Et ton image revient me hanter, et je me mets à pleurer. Tu croyais pas au grand amour, je sais pas si tu croyais en « nous » mais quand je pleurais, tu essuyais maladroitement mes larmes. Tu jouais le dur, et quand ça allait mal, quant il fallait consoler, tu n'étais pas le premier à te proposer.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je me disais, car je n'avais besoin que de ça, que d'une main hésitante sur mon épaule, que de toi qui fini par me prendre dans tes bras en grognant que tu n'étais vraiment pas fait pour la vie de couple.

Je suis désormais de ceux qui marchent sans lumière, et ça me fait mal. C'est dur, quelque part, c'est très dur d'avancer sans toi. Et je ne veux toujours pas qu'on me dise que tu es bien mieux là-bas, encore moins qu'on me dise que la vie c'est comme ça. La vie est cruelle, et je n'ai même plus l'impression d'en faire partie, c'est étrange. Pourtant, je sais que c'est comme ça, et que ma vie s'est envolée en même temps que toi, il ne reste qu'une enveloppe de chair qui m'empêche de m'enfuir jusqu'à toi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage de te rejoindre. Je suis une froussarde, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

On m'avait dit qu'un camion t'avais renversé, moi, je sais juste que c'était ton dernier acte de lâcheté envers la vie. Ton premier acte de courage envers la mort. Je savais que c'était pas ça, même si ca ne se voyait pas, je croyais que je réussirais à te remettre sur pieds, qu'on vivrait tous les deux, juste, tous les deux, s'accrochant à l'autre quand il y en aurait besoin. Oui, tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais très naïve à propos des gens dans la vie, je suppose que tu avais vraiment raison.

Tu n'as jamais été du genre à te confier quand ça allait mal. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, et je te hais pour ça. Je te déteste à en mourir pour ne jamais m'avoir parlé de ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne pense pas que ça t'aurait sauvé, quoi qu'on ne sait jamais après tout, mais peut-être aurais-tu eu moins de poids sur tes épaules. Peut-être m'aurais-tu laissée seule plus tard, juste un peu, et là je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'attendre sans vivre car j'aurais été trop attaché pour hésiter une seule seconde à te rejoindre. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit.

Moi qui marche depuis un moment dans les rues noires de la petite ville dans laquelle tu vivais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc pour observer le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, très.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimais chez moi. Une fille trop fragile, mentalement comme physiquement parlant, une fille qui ne tiendrait sans doute pas la distance avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta caboche, j'aurai jamais plus l'occasion de te dire que tu es un crétin.

Un vrai crétin.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, rejette la tête en arrière

Je ne veux plus qu'on me dise que la vie c'est comme ça, je ne veux plus qu'on me dise que c'est des choses qui arrivent.

Je fais désormais partie de ceux qui restent, qui espèrent. C'est étrange, je me disais que ce genre de chose, ca n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et j'ai appris que, non, ca n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres. Je me déteste, encore plus que toi, je me haïs, parce que je n'ai peut-être juste pas su t'écouter.

Je suis de ceux qui s'accrochent à demain, sans jamais oublier hier.

Hier, c'est toi, demain, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher à demain, mais je n'ai pas le choix, parce que je n'aurai jamais le courage, à moins de me plonger un peu plus dans les limbes du désespoir, de te rejoindre de mon plein gré, même si j'ai plus envie de vivre une vie qui n'en est pas une. Ce n'est même plus une survie, c'est encore moins que ça.

Bordel, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, encore. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais autant pleuré que pour ta mort. Enfin, je ne pense pas du moins. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je pense déjà trop à toi, tout le temps, et ça me fait mal au cœur. Je sais ce que tu me dirais, si t'étais encore là. Si tu n'avais pas décidé que ton heure était venue, parce que je suis sûre que c'est toi l'as décidé, et une fois là haut, je ne veux pas que tu me mentes là-dessus, crétin.

Crétin…Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai, tu étais un vrai crétin, et je pense que tu l'es toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais me contredire là-dessus parce que j'ai des arguments de taille. Je ris, la lune et les étoiles en sont les seuls témoins. Je ris et ne tente pas d'arrêter les larmes de tristesse qui coulent encore. Mon rire s'intensifie un peu avant que je ne tente d'essuyer mes larmes, mon sourire ne me quittant pas. Je me souviens que tu disais que même si j'étais pas vraiment ton type, même si j'étais trop fragile et que c'était presque carrément chiant, tu me disais qu'au fond c'était pas grave parce que je te faisais sourire, et c'était rare que des gens te fasse sourire.

« Eh, Van, tu veux pas faire tomber un peu de pluie ? C'est pour les fleurs sur ta tombe. »


End file.
